Character Birthdays
Ok here is a list of the known birthdays of characters over the years in Emmerdale listed in order by earliest born character to the latest. Over they years character birthdays and ages have been given in episodes or on headstones once a character has died. In certain episodes a character has celebrated a birthday and which birthday it was has been mentioned. And sometimes a character has said how old they were in a particular episode such as in a January 1979 episode Len Arnold said he was 52 so he was born c1926/1927. But with many long running soap operas and drama serials a characters birthday or age given may not tally with that of previous mentions, for example Joe Sugden was 20 in 1973 and 46 when he died 22 years later. Sentences highlighted in bold are taken from a deceased characters gravestone. Character birthdays Charlie Nelson - 1896 *In Dr Claire Scott says Charlie is 77 years old. Sam Pearson - 2 December 1896 *In Episode 16 (5th December 1972) Sam celebrates his birthday and says he is 76. *In Sam says he is 76. *In Episode 215 (2nd December 1974) Sam says he is 74. *'Sam's gravestone says he was 83 when he died in 1984.' Arthur Braithwaite February, exact year unknown, about 1897. *In Episode 503 (20th February 1979) Arthur celebrates a birthday. George Verney 1910 Jacob Sugden 1910, other sources say 30 January 1916.' (Character not seen in series)' *In Episode 25 (15th January 1973) Jacob's grave says he died in 1972 aged 62. *In Episode 5491 (29th December 2009) Jacob's grave says he was born 30th January 1916. Bill Whiteley - 31 October 1918 Amos Brearly - 1 April 1920 *In Amos says he was born on April 1. Annie Sugden - 5 July 1920 *In Episode 151 (8th April 1974) Annie celebrates her birthday. *In Episode 1471 (17th July 1990) Annie celebrates her 70th birthday. *In *In *In Henry Wilks - 2 December 1921 *In Amos says to Henry how he is a Saggitaruis. *In Henry celebrates a birthday. *'Henry's grave says he was 69 when he died in 1991'. Jim Gimbel - April 1923 *In Kathy says Jim's birthday is next week. Len Arnold 1926 *In Len says he is 52. Seth Armstrong - 12 November 1926 *In *In Seth celebrates his birthday but says he is unsure how old he is. *In Seth celebrates his 74th birthday. *'Seth's gravestone says he was born on the 12th November 1926. ' Betty Eagleton - 22 January 1934 * Sandy Thomas - 22 March 1934 * Alan Turner - 5 August 1935 *In Alan says he was 7 in 1945 when the war ended. *In *In Edna Birch - 1937 Pearl Ladderbanks - March 1938 Dermot Macey - 1940 Tom Merrick - April 1941 Bill Middleton - 12 March 1943 Pat Sugden - July 1944 *In Episode 1079 (28th August 1986), Seth Armstrong says Pat was 42 last month. Eric Pollard - 8 June 1945 *In Episode 1145 (30th April 1987) Eric says he is 42 years old. Dolly Skilbeck About 1945 *In *In Lily Butterfield - December 1946 Peggy Skilbeck - 8 August 1946, one source says 1943/1944. *Peggys gravestone in says she was born 8 August 1946 *Peggy's gravestone in Episode 716 (25th February 1982) says she was 29 when she died in June 1973. Jack Sugden - 28 November 1947 (although he was hinted as being about 27 in 1973) * Joe Sugden - 28 May 1949, other sources say 1953. *In Annie says Joe is almost 20. *In Joe says he is 41. *Joe's gravestone says he was 46 when he died in June 1995. Rodney Blackstock - 2 December 1949 Zak Dingle - 17 Jan 1952 Category:Emmerdale.